Big brother burned
by Leoraph4ever316
Summary: You always wondered why Leonardo Train so hard.


I don't own Teenage mutant ninja turtles

It take place when the turtles first fast the shredder on Sessions 1

Chapter 1

Nightmare

N1: Tonight was the scariest night ever for the turtles. Tonight they fought against the Shredder for the first time, barely escaping with their lives.

N2: Master Splinter was happy that his son's were alive. But mostly disappointed in Leonardo. Late that night before Leo went to bed Master Splinter ask Leonardo to come see him in the Dojo. Leo went into the Dojo. He could tell something was the matter with Master Splinter.

Leo: You wanted to see me Master Splinter.

Master Splinter: Yes come have a seat Leonardo (pointing to a pillow on the floor).

N1: Leo sat in front of him. Master Splinter turned around to face him. He look so angry.

N2: Mikey was walking to Leo's room. When he heard master splinter talking and stopped by the door. He put his ears on the door and begin lessening to what they were saying.

Master Splinter: I'm most disappointed in you Leonardo you are the oldest of your brother's. And Leader of your team. What you did tonight was dangerous. You or your brother's could have been killed. You are supposed to keep them safe from harm Leonardo.

Leo: Yes sensei (sad tone looking down at the ground).

Master Splinter: Your brothers look up to you Leonardo. They expect you to keep them safe. Remember that Leonardo. ( in a softer tone).

Leo: Yes sensei ( in a sad tone look at Master Splinter).

Master Splinter: It's late you should go to bed Leonardo

Leo: Yes sensei (getting up and began to walk to the door).

N1: Mikey moved away from the door just in time before Leo could opened it. When he exit the Dojo he saw Mikey walking to his room.

Leo: Mikey what are you doing up. You should be in bed.

Mikey: I had a bad dream.

Leo: Alright come on I'll tucke you in

N1: Leo walked Mikey to his room , put him into bed.

N2: After he tucke Mikey in. He did his normal routine. And check on the rest of his brothers. He first check on Donnie. As he began walking into the lab, there he was laying on his desk like always. Leo just shook his head, grabbed the blanket that was on the chair next to him. And put it over Donnie shoulders.

Leo whispered: Goodnight Donnie

N1: After Leo left Donnie's lab. He went to Raph's room. There uncovered on his bed was Raph sleeping. Leo just smiled and walked to Raph's bed and began to cover him up. Spike just look at him will he was eating his green leaf.

Leo whispered: Goodnight Raph.

N1: Leo walked past Spike and petted him on the head.

Leo whispered: Goodnight Spike. Look after him for me.(leaving Raph's room as he turn off his lights).

N1: Leo walked to his room and laid down on his bed. He closed his eyes and he fell asleep

N2: Leo just fell asleep when he started to have a nightmare.

Nightmare: Leo - Leo help us.

N1: Leo looked around he could hear his brothers voices ever were. He started running to the voices, there was Mikey and Donnie laying dead in front of Shredder's feet.

Leo nightmare: No Donnie - no Mikey (running to them).

N1: He ran as fast as he could to them. But the more he ran the more further they were.

Nightmare: Leo - Leo help me.

N1: Leo look and there was Raph with his hands behind his back with Shredder's over him. His sword in the air.

Leo nightmare: No ( he yelled running to him).

N1: But it was to late Shredder had slayhim. Leo ran to him as fast he could. But again the more he ran the further he was into the darkness.

Nightmare: My son - my son help me.

N1: Leo look and there in front of Shredder was his father. With his hands behind his back. The Shredder with a sword in the air.

Leo nightmare : No ( he yelled running to his father).

N1: But it was to late the Shredder had sled his father. Leo ran to him as fast as he could. But the more he ran to him the more further away he was.

Nightmare: You are week Leonardo. You couldn't save your brother's or your Master. You are alone, it's all your your brother's and your Master is dead.

Leo nightmare: No ( yelling)

Nightmare: Let me take away your suffering (raising his sword at him).

Leo nightmare: No ( yelled)

N1: At that moment Leo woke up breathing heavily. He looked around his hole body was shaking from the nightmare

Leo: It was only a dream.

N1: Leo got up and went to check on everyone. He open Master Splinter's door and look and saw Master Splinter sleeping.

Leo whispered: Good he's alright (closing the door).

N1:Leo walked to his baby brother's opened the door and there was Mikey kludging with his teddy bear.

Leo whispered: Good Mikey is alright (closing the door behind him).

N1: Leo walked to into Donnie's lab, there in his chair was Donnie him holding the blackest that was put over him.

Leo whispered: Good Donnie is alright (turn around walking out of the lab).

N1: Leo walked to Raph's room and open the door. And there he was laying on his bed with the covers on him.

Leo whispered: Good Raph is alright ( closing the door behind him).

Leo: It was just a dream.

N1: Leo walked to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

Leo: But what if it really happens (looking at four bedroom).

N1 Leo put his glass down and head to the Dojo.

Leo: No I won't let that happen. I must get stronger. I must protect my family (entering the Dojo and closed the door).


End file.
